Our Little Secret
by LittleHufflepuff1997
Summary: Draco Malfoy can't hide his love, he would have never expected it to be reciprocated.


**Draco's POV**

There he was, Potter. His black disheveled hair sat gently on the rim of his glasses, his back arched back whilst laughing making his slim but toned body look even more appealing. I could feel my insides burning up as the blood rushed to my... we won't think about that. Everything about him invited me in: his emerald green eyes; his sultry voice; everything.

"Draco. Can you make it more obvious?" Pansy hissed in my ear, dragging my attention off Potter.

"I'm not being obvious Pansy. If you're going to be rude then just don't interrupt this is sacred time," I whispered attempting to make myself sound dramatic. A smile cracked on her face. "Pansy this is the last time I'm going to see him before tomorrow, I need to appreciate this fine specimen." Her giggle soon turned into a chuckle which made me begin laughing, soon enough the tears were streaming out of our eyes as the hilarity continued. (Pansy and I have that kind of friendship where you can say anything and it would be funny.) The amusement died and I looked over at the Gryffindor table, a pair of eyes met mine. His eyes. They narrowed into a glare and stared into mine. I couldn't look away, it was beautiful and terrifying. He dropped his gaze and went back to talking with his friends; his eyes concealed a dark look beneath the carefree facade. I recoiled at the thought of him being so affected by looking at me, how could someone hate with the passion he hates with? I stood up, my meal hardly touched, and stalked out of the Great Hall. A tidal wave of embarrassment swept over me as the pounding of my heart rung in my ears.

"Draco, Draco where are you going?" The clicks on Pansy's heels echoed behind me.

I rushed down to the only place I could think of, the Astronomy Tower. That was the only place I could think, looking out over the stars calmed me. Nobody ever came up here anymore, not after what happened to Dumbledore. My thought returned to Potter. I know we were meant to be foes but after everything that happened, I thought there may be chance we could be friends if not more. However, I guess after the stare in the Great Hall that would never happen. Behind me the stairs creaked.

"Pansy," My voice was low and somber, "I really don't need comforting."

"It's not Pansy." A male voice replied.

I spun around to see Potter standing there looking sheepish. Automatically a red tinge appeared on my pale cheeks. The cold night air crystallised my breath before my eyes. Beautiful. That moment was purely beautiful. The moonlight hit Potters face, the reflection of the starry sky in his eyes made them even more striking. Beautiful.

"What are you doing here Potter?" I did my best attempt to sound confident but all I could muster was a small whisper. I never thought he, of all people, would ever come back up here so the tone of surprise in my voice was very recognisable. Embarrassment crashed down onto me once more, I dreaded what fate had stored for me next.

"I came to check if you were okay," His voiced trembled, not in the way mine did but because of the cool air surrounding us. He took a step closer filling the void between us, "You rushed out of the Hall and looked upset... I know you probably want to be alone but I-"

"How the hell did you find me," This time I managed to regain my cool, harsh exterior, "Not even Pansy knows I come here."

Silence followed. By the look on his face it looked as if he had so much he wanted to say, but yet he said nothing. Instead he walked over to the edge of the tower staring out into the distance.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"You never answered my question."

"And you haven't answered mine."

He smirked at me; I knew exactly the question he was talking about. Was I okay? The answer was no but I couldn't tell him that, he'd ask why.

"Draco?"

Surprised by the fact he hadn't referred to me as Malfoy I looked over to see him staring at me. He looked so calm in this light; it was like I had pulled off a layer to see an entirely new side of him. He was vulnerable. I etched closer to him. In the darkness it looked like there were tears in his eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Hi voice shook as he stared into my eyes, it was a repeat of what happened earlier except this time he wasn't looking at me like he hated me but in it' place sadness filled the emerald pools. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you over the years, I thought... I don't really know what I thought but all I know is-"

He was cut off by my lips meeting his. They tasted like tears, the slight saltiness made it even nicer. He never stopped me; instead he intensified the kiss by propping hi tongue into my mouth. The feeling was incredible. I ran my fingers through his messy black hair and down his toned back, his hands gripped me and never let go. As the passion built he pushed me against a wall planting kisses along my jaw-line and neck. As his hands kept getting lower I reluctantly pulled away panting.

"Let's save some for next time," I winked flirtatiously and pulled him in for a quick peck, "There will be a next time won't there?"

He looked at me, hair even messier than usual, glasses askew and a sexy grin appeared n his face giving him a boyish quality,

"Of course there will be a next time."

He turned to walk away panting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Harry," I called after him, "Promise me one thing."

"Anything" He softly replied.

"For now can this be our little secret?" I felt guilty for asking him this but the guilt was suppressed by the fear that I would be rejected by his friends.

"Our little secret." He whispered, and just like that he was gone.


End file.
